1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for cutting discrete fastening elements out of a web of fastening element material and attaching the cut-out fastening elements to a web of surface layer material forming part of a process line for manufacturing absorbent articles, such as diapers, pant diapers or incontinence pads, and also to an absorbent article provided with such fastening elements.
2. Background Art
It has to be possible for diapers, pant diapers, incontinence pads and similar disposable articles to fit different sizes and shapes of wearer in order for a reasonable number of sizes of article to be sufficient for the requirements of the wearers. Traditionally, it has been possible for the size of the waist of diapers to be adjusted by virtue of the possibility of the side portions of the diaper overlapping one another to a varying degree. To this end, the diaper comprises fastening tapes which can be fastened in different places along the circumference of the waist, either directly to the surface layer material of the diaper or to a strip made of a material which allows the fastening tape to be fastened a number of times. Another possibility used for adapting an article according to the above to several sizes and for improving the fit of the article is to make the waistband either completely or partly elastic. Many modern absorbent articles according to the above make use of both these possibilities and therefore have both adjustable fastening elements and waist elastic. Furthermore, openable and reclosable pant diapers are known, in which the fastening elements are designed in such a manner that the side portions are fastened to one another along their entire length. The fastening elements consist of male and female elements of hook and loop means or tape/plastic strip. The female elements constitute receiving elements, and their extent in the circumferential direction determines the adjustment length.
The materials used for fastening elements are often considerably more expensive than other materials included in an absorbent article, and the cost of the fastening elements therefore constitutes a not inconsiderable proportion of the overall cost of the article. Moreover, the presence of the fastening elements also influences the characteristics of the product, such as rigidity, breathability, flexibility. It is therefore an advantage to use as little fastening element material as possible in the manufacture of absorbent articles.